


Shove It!

by Silent_Chick



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Banter, Denial of Feelings, F/M, Flirty Dean Winchester, Office Sex, Reader-Insert, Smut, Sweet Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:33:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Chick/pseuds/Silent_Chick
Summary: Dean likes to have fun and (Y/N) likes to get down to business. Does she really hate him or is it just for show?





	Shove It!

“Shove it!”

Dean looks down at her, amusement written unashamedly across his face. This was an everyday occurrence with (Y/N).

Working in an office were you’re just making calls and printing things all day can get boring. With that being the case, Dean likes to flirt with no intentions of actually sleeping with any of his coworkers. Now, (Y/N) won’t fall under his “spell” or so she says. Dean’s fine with that. He finds it more entertaining to get her wind up and have her yelling or insulting him more entertaining than flirting with anyone here.

She gets flustered by the simplest thing he does. Dean could yawn and over at her desk, she’d be giving him the stank eye. He winks at her every time. In all honesty, he finds her “hatred” towards him alluring. He’s not going to lie and say he’s not attracted to her because if he wasn’t he would’ve already left her alone.

“Shove it? Do you save all that pent-up aggression just for me?”

“Remember that sick day I took last week?” She asks brow raised.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“I was out ‘cause the thought of having to see you made me physically ill.”

Dean smiles. “You think about seein’ me?”

(Y/N) rolls her eyes, shoving past him in the copy room. He watches her hips sway angrily away.

Returning to his desk, he leans back in his chair staring at her. When she finally looks at him, he waves. Dean quietly chuckles when she starts stacking things on the end of her desk.

 

You can get done with your work fairly quickly here, if you get straight to it. So, other than flirting, Dean spends his time doodling and playing games on his computer when his boss is in the office.

There’s also a ball he likes to throw back and forth with a guy that works as one of the accountants named Jay. Too bad when they throw it it’s across the room to one another.

“Could you two not act like this is a playground?” (Y/N) asks. She was an accountant also; her desk was next to Jay’s.

“That’s not possible.” Dean jokes catching the yellow happy face stress ball.

“You better make it possible.”

Her stare from across the room could make someone want to hide, but since Dean likes it, he begins smirking.

The ball leaves his fingertips.

Popping up a folder, she blocks the ball making it fall onto her desk, rolling onto the floor. (Y/N) picks it up, stomping towards him.

“You better stop before I shove this down your throat.”

“You sittin’ on my desk?”

She stares at his smiling face. “This is the last time, I’m gonna tell you. If this fucking ball comes flying over my head one more time…”

Dean looks at her lips, directing his gaze back to her eyes. “You should threaten me more often. It’s hot. Ugh.”

She shoved the ball into his chest. Dean was tempted to the throw the ball, but he’s gonna leave her alone for right now.

 

It’s early, Dean woke up early and he told himself to just go into work.

So, he’s here alone, other than his boss and the receptionist. He hears the door to the office open and glances away from his computer.

He begins grinning.

“Oh my god…” (Y/N) whispers, rolling her eyes.

“Good mornin’, Girl.” Dean hops up strolling over to her desk. “Happy to see me this early? You got me all to yourself.”

“Dean even roaches wouldn’t want to be around you.”

“That’s how you know I keep a clean place.”

She stares at him as she takes off her jacket. “You get on my nerves.”

“I think I’m aware.” He props himself on the side of her desk.

“One day you’re gonna realize not every woman in this office wants to suck you off.”

“I never said anyone would want to suck me off…” His grin gets bigger.

“You better not fucking say it.” She says sitting down.

Dean gets off her desk. “It’s sweet that you think about somebody suckin’ me off.” He dodges her punch, laughing.

“Don’t come back.”

“Oh, you’ll see me later, Baby.”

 

There is a candy bar on his desk that he did not buy. This happens every other day. He eats them because they’re free and not opened.

As he’s leaning back in his chair eating said candy bar, he glances around the room to see if anyone else has anything from the vending machine. There’s a few.

Getting up he quietly strolls over to begin an investigation.

“Hey Barb.” Dean greets, squatting beside her desk.

“Hey Dean.” She smiles brightly down at him.

“You know who’s been puttin’ candy bars on my desk?”

“No clue.”

Dean sighs, biting into the bar. “Alright. I’m gonna let you get back to work. I’m on a mission.”

Her giggle attracts the attention of others. He’s not trying flirt, Dean honestly wants to know who’s been putting candy bars on his desk.

He gets up and goes to the next coworker.

Filing through two or three other people, Jay calls him over.

“Are you trying to figure out who’s been putting candy bars on your desk?”

“Yeah, you know?” Dean asks intrigued.

“Jay, do you have the numbers for last month?” (Y/N) asks typing away on her keyboard.

“Yeah, just let me talk to him right quick.”

“I need them now, please.”

Dean plays with the empty wrapper. “You know?”

“Why on earth would anyone wanna buy you anything?” She asks, arms crossed.

“That’s what I’m tryna figure out.”

“Maybe it’s one of them you flirt with all the time.”

“…It might be…” Dean stares at her thoughtfully. “Just tell me later, Jay.”

“Alright man.”

Why’d she interrupt right then? That’s so suspicious. Now, he’s going to be watching her as close as possible.

Jay never gets back with him.

 

Dean was asked to say late. His boss asked him to redo some paperwork because apparently, he thinks there’s numbers wrong in some of his paperwork. So, he’s rechecking all of it.

But he wasn’t the only one here; (Y/N) was sitting at her desk. He doesn’t know why she’s here though.

He picks up his ringing cell phone.

“Hello?”

“I’m downstairs with your pizza, Sir.”

“Be right down.”

Dean happily takes a break, jogging to get his food.

Getting downstairs, he sees the pizzaman waiting by the locked front door. They exchange money and food, Dean tells him to keep the change.

Back up into the office, his eyes land straight on (Y/N).

“You hungry?”

She looks between him and the pizza. “No…”

Dean sighs. “Look, I know I fuck with you a lot, but I’m bein’ serious. You’ve been here just as long as I have and I know you haven’t eaten anything. Come take a break with me.” He starts walking into the breakroom.

A half a slice of pizza is down his throat when she comes in. She puts some money into the soda machine. He chews watching her. (Y/N) bends down grabbing the sodas she just bought and sits at the table with him.

“Thanks.” She slid one towards him.

“Mhm.”

As they share the large meat lovers’ pizza, Dean doesn’t even think to mess with her. She looks like she’s in deep thought.

“Why do you flirt with the women in the office?”

Dean looks at her as she picks apart a pepperoni. “Just boredom.”

“You have no interest in any of them?” She’s not looking at him.

“I wouldn’t say that, but I would say that I should stop. I don’t wanna lead anyone on that I don’t have a genuine interest in.”

“Right…” She starts eating again.

As they come to a close end with pizza, she disappears for a little bit. When she comes back, she has money for the vending machine.

(Y/N) puts all the money in her hand in and bends down to grab the candy she just bought.

She tosses Dean’s favorite bar to him; Butterfinger.

He stares at the bar as she grabs her drink, exiting the break room.

Is it a stretch that she bought this for him and these are the ones that are usually on his desk? No, she wouldn’t be buying him candy. She doesn’t like him…

 

The office is quiet because their boss isn’t in the greatest of moods.

So, Dean’s boredom is getting the best of him. He writes a note that says:

_What do you think happened?_

Dean folds it up. He waits patiently for (Y/N) to get up. When she finally does, he slides the note on the ground in front of her.

At the side of his eye, he sees her pause and pick it up. She begins walking towards the copy room, opening it.

Next thing he knows, something hits the back of his head. Whipping his head around, (Y/N)’s beckoning him towards the copy room.

Slowly, Dean pushes back from his desk, picks up the balled-up paper and walks into the room.

(Y/N) closes the door behind him.

“I heard him and Nita talking. Um, he has a hangover and she was telling him that he had some meetings today. He’s not a happy camper.”

Nita was the receptionist.

“Hangover?”

“Mhm.” She presses the start button on the copy.

“You think he went out to a bar last night? You know he’s not married.” Dean says, sitting on the counter.

“Possibly.”

Dean looks at her as she sorts through papers she need to fax and copy. Hopping down, he walks up to her side with his hands in his pockets.

“I heard something else also…” (Y/N) looks up at him mischievously.

“What’s that?”

“He had a thing with one of the higher ups. Long story short, she didn’t want him.”

“How you find all this stuff out?” He asks, gazing at her with his head cocked.

She runs her thumb and index across her lips as if there’s a zipper.

“Somebody tell you this stuff?”

“Nope, happen to be in the right places at the right times.” She picks up her items off the copier, starting her other things.

“If you find out anything else, can you tell me?”

Is that a smile? “If you ask.”

Dean nods and opens the door.

“Dean.”

“Hm?”

“Don’t tell anyone.”

“Lips are sealed.”

 

It’s time to leave for the day and (Y/N)’s always the last one walk out the door. So, Dean was procrastinating until then.

When he sees her put on her jacket, he gets up and does the same, saying goodbye to his other coworkers.

“Why are you still in here?” She asks curiously passing him.

He just shrugs, holding the door open for her.

They have to wait for the elevator to come back up.

“What are you gettin’ into tonight?” Dean asks, hands in his pockets.

“Nothing. I was just gonna go home, have dinner, and hit the hay early.”

“Well, everyone is goin’ to the bar.” They walk into the elevator.

“I didn’t know that.” She says with a frown.

“You wanna come?”

“There’s a reason no one told me.”

Dean places a hand on her back, feeling bad that everyone else thinks she’s uptight. “I’m tellin’ you. You should come.”

As they exit the elevator, Dean brings his hand back to himself. They walk silently to her car.

She gets into her car and before she reaches for her door, Dean stops her.

“It doesn’t matter if anyone else wants you there or not. You work here too and you should be included. It’d be nice to have you there.”

(Y/N) continues to look down at her car keys.

He places a gentle hand on top of hers, she looks at him. “I mean it. We’ll be at Sherly’s Bar. Hopefully, I’ll see you there.” Dean pats her hands and walks away to his car.

At the bar with his other coworkers, Dean plays with his glass of beer as he unamusingly watches the rest of the guys try to take shots through their noses. Not the kind of thing Dean is into.

Dean’s stop flirting with the women of the office, except for (Y/N). It’s made a huge difference. She says sly things to him here and there sometimes now. But overall, they’re on friendly terms with one another. Especially after he shared his dinner with her.

He’s looking around the bar, spotting a familiar red shirt and grey skirt. (Y/N)’s sitting by herself on her phone in the corner. Dean gets up with his beer and jacket, ignoring his coworkers calling after him.

“Is there a free space over here?”

(Y/N) looks up from her device. “Yeah…” She says lowly, putting the phone down.

“I’m glad you came.” He says sitting across from her.

Shrugging, she says, “I wasn’t doing anything else.”.

“They’re over there bein’ dumbasses.”

“What are they doing?”

“Tryna take shots up their noses.”

“Eww.”

Dean chuckles. “That’s why I came over here.” He leans on his palm, brow quirking at the buttons of her blouse that were definitely done up earlier. Moving his eyes away from her exposed cleavage, Dean asks, “You wanna share some chili cheese fries?”.

“If you’re paying for it.”

He smiles. “I guess I can pay for it.”

After Dean comes back from ordering, they talk about work, but that doesn’t last long. A burp makes its way out of her and he begins to tease her about it. She laughs in embarrassment. The fries are delivered to them and he asks for some glasses of water since they have to drive.

“Ah shit.” Dean has dropped some chili on his shirt.

“Just take it off.”

He smirks, looking up from wiping his shirt. “If you wanna see me out of my shirt all ya gotta do is ask.”

She gazes at him, down at the shirt, and back to the fries. Something is mumbled and Dean doesn’t figure out what until after they’ve finished the fries.

They sit and talk for a little while longer and (Y/N) looks at her phone. Seeing how late it is, she says she has to go; they have to be at work the next day. Dean agrees that he should be leaving also.

So, they get their things together and head out.

“Thank you for inviting me. I had a great time.”

“Of course. Havin’ you here was better than hangin’ out with them.” He’s walking her to her car.

“They can’t be that bad.” She throws her purse into her passenger seat, while Dean leans on her car.

“Mm, they are. Last time some of the guys were tryin’ to see who could chug their beer down the fastest. That didn’t end too well. There were around eight rounds of that. And the girls, I think they were tryin’ to get some group of guys numbers. Don’t know how that ended, but I’m gonna guess not too good when they came in the office in bad moods the next day.”

“I stand corrected.” She says with a laugh.

Dean smiles softly as they gaze at each other. She doesn’t move away as he gets closer and closer to her face. Sharing the same glance to one another’s lips, Dean makes the final move. Her hand lands on his chest and he places a hand on her waist as he kisses her against her car.

(Y/N) slides her hand down his torso, moving it back up to his chest. When he moves his hand towards her backside, he hears loud talking. Looking over his shoulder he sees their coworkers coming out of the bar.

“See you at work.”

“(Y-“ She slips out from between him and the car.

“I need to close my door, Dean.”

He reaches back and starts to close it. “We should talk later.”

She doesn’t respond as she starts her car. Dean closes the door, watching as she drives off.

“…Maybe later…”

 

(Y/N) has been avoiding being alone with him. No one saw them that night by her car. He would like to speak with her, but it’s been nearly impossible to do so.

The random candy bars have stopped showing up on his desk. That makes him a hundred percent sure it was her. Their bickering doesn’t happen anymore. Dean tried to go back to how things used to be, but she just ignores him and doesn’t give him smartass remarks anymore.

He waits. If she won’t come to him when he politely asks, then he’ll make her listen. If Dean didn’t actually have genuine feelings for her then he would just let her be and he would be doing his own thing again. But he does and she should know that.

Dean watches her gather some papers off her desk and get up. She’s going to the copy room. Leaving her alone in there for a minute, he picks up a random piece of paper and makes his way into the room also. He shuts the door softly.

She looks up and away in an instant.

“What happened?”

(Y/N) keeps sorting through her papers.

“We had a good time, you said it yourself. If you didn’t want me to kiss you, you should’ve pushed me away or somethin’.”

She moves over to the cabinets. Walking over, he shuts it keeping his hand on it.

“Can I do my job?”

“Right after you talk to me.”

“We have nothing to talk about.”

Dean stares at her as if he didn’t hear correctly. “What the hell do you mean, we have nothin’ to talk about?”

She crosses her arms, staring at her papers. Dean moves closer to her, keeping his hands to himself.

“It was mistake? You shouldn’t’ve kissed me back? Tell me somethin’.”

“I shouldn’t’ve kissed you back.” She says quietly.

“Why?”

“I’m not going to be some joke around the office. People already don’t like me here. I refuse to be some joke to you and everyone else here. I shouldn’t’ve kissed you back and if they didn’t come out, it would’ve ended up with us in a more intimate position. I would be more embarrassed if I did allow that to happen.”

“Why would you think you’d be a joke?” Dean asks gently, trying to catch her eye.

“How would I know that I wouldn’t be? Everyone likes you here and you can easily strike up conversations with them. How would I know it wouldn’t be some fucked up joke for you to sleep with me?” (Y/N) doesn’t look mad, just sad.

He places a on each side of her on the counter she’s leaning on. “You know I like to tease and mess with you, but that would be way too far.” She looks at him from under her lashes. “I’m not flirtin’ and bein’ nice to you just to get in your pants. Believe it or not, I’m not the kind of guy to do shit like that. I know that I may seem like it... Answer these questions for me. Have you noticed that I’ve stopped flirtin’ with the other women?”

“Yes.” She response meekly.

“Have I been annoyin’ you with that ball you’ve threatened to shove down my throat on multiple occasions?”

“No.” She huffs a bit.

“Why do you think I kept purposely makin’ you flustered?” He moves his hands closer to her body.

“I don’t know.”

“’Cause I think it’s hot when you tell me off. No other woman I’ve flirted with here would tell me to go fuck myself. You’re different, you’re a challenge. You wouldn’t let me tell you the same bullshit I’d tell someone else.”

She starts smile.

“You know what I’m talkin’ about.” (Y/N) nods. “So, you’re not a joke and you would never be a joke to me. I’ll admit now that I’ve been usin’ elementary tactics.”

“Elementary tactics?”

“Fuckin’ with you and pokin’ at you to get you riled up ‘cause I like you. Honestly, it’s to be expected. The knucklehead of the office and the party pooper.”

She doesn’t look too impressed with that name.

Dean finally puts his hands on her hips. “But I know you’re not like that. You just put your work first and save the bullshit for later. I respect that.”

“No one else does.”

“Fuck everyone else. They’re not signin’ your checks and payin’ your bills. They’re not on the same level as you. I’m not on the same level as you, but I don’t care. You’re fuckin’ sophisticated, responsible, hot, respectable… Did I say hot?”

“I get your point, thank you.”

Dean’s hands drop away when she turns to the cabinet, getting some paper out. He hops up on the counter watching her.

The door opens and Nita walks in.

“Hey.”

Dean nods while (Y/N) gives a verbal greeting.

“You need those copied?”

“Um, yeah.”

“I can do it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I’m here anyway.”

Nita hands over the paper with a sticky note attached. “Thanks (Y/N).”

“No problem.”

The door closes behind her again.

Dean swings his feet to hit against the lower cabinet doors. A familiar annoyed sigh is heard.

“Could you stop?”

“It soothes me.” He hits the doors even faster.

She turns around to stare at him. He doesn’t stop as he stares back.

“You’re so fucking irritating.”

“Maybe I was born to irritate you all day every day.”

Taking a blank piece of paper, she balls it up and throws it at his head. He stops.

Letting her think she’s won, Dean stealthily sets his feet on the ground, creeping up behind her. Dean shoves his fingers under her armpits, causing her to lockup.

“Dean.” It sounds like a warning.

He begins to wiggle them. She’s trying to hold in her laughter as she squirms to get away from him.

“Say, ‘Dean you’re the most amazing person I’ve ever known and you’re an amazing kisser. The best kiss I’ve had in my entire life.’”

“No, fuck you.” She laughs as she dislodges his hands by moving back against his chest.

All she did was give him more room to trap her. He begins tickling her sides with his arms crossed over her stomach.

“Dean please.” She cries as quietly as she can.

“All you have to do is say it.”

“I can’t breathe…” She wheezes.

He stops tickling her, but he doesn’t let her go.

(Y/N) holds onto his arms. “I need to finish what I was doing.” She’s having a hard time keeping her chuckles in check.

“Still waitin’ to hear it.”

“You’re a jackass, I hate you, and you kiss like a dog.”

“There it is.” He chuckles, finally letting her go.

(Y/N) resumes with want she was doing before, smiling.

They’ve been in here for a long time, but knowing everyone in this office, they aren’t even doing their work to need to come in here.

“Why are you in here harassing me?” She asks in a teasing tone.

“You’re entertainin’.” He stands behind her with his hands in his pockets, admiring the view.

(Y/N) turns her head, seeing his eyes scanning her backside. Reaching towards him, she grabs his tie, forcing him get closer to her.

“Go back to your desk, so I can get this stuff done.” Dean’s captivated by the command, face flushing.

Going around her, he bites his lip, thinking about her and his tie. Something catches the back of his shirt. Switching her hold to his arm, she pulls him back to herself, leans up and kisses him.

“Now you can go.” (Y/N) whispers against his lips.

He has to get a little bit of a push to leave the room.

Back at his desk, he stares at his computer screen.

“Where’ve you been?” Carter asks.

“Phone call.”

“Ah.”

They’ll believe anything.

When (Y/N) comes out, she goes and gives Nita her copies. Dean watches as she walks back to her desk, sitting down.

The day goes on and Dean checks his email. Clicking on the most recent one, he looks to make sure no one’s being nosey.

_**You can’t get any work done by staring at the side of my face, Dean.** _

It’s from (Y/N), he’s been found out.

_I’m not really thinking about work right now. ;)_

He sends it off.

Five minutes later he gets a new email.

_**What are you thinking about?** _

_You._

_**What about me?** _

_Stuff not work related._

_**Be more specific.** _

Dean leans back in his chair, playing with his tie.

_Um, I shouldn’t…_

_**Why?** _

_…Inappropriate…_

_**We’re both adults.** _

His hands hover over the keyboard.

_…I can’t do it…_

He’s blushing so hard right now. This has never happened before. If it were anyone else, he would’ve fired off what he’s thinking already. Dean gets up to get some water.

Drinking from the water cooler, someone enters the breakroom.

“Put that down.”

Dean closes his eyes at the sultry sound of her voice. Downing the rest of the water, he throws the cup away. She grabs his hand, pulling him into the supply closet.

“Why can’t you do it?” She’s looking at him with the biggest smirk on her face.

“I don’t know.”

“If it was anything else, I would’ve heard it by now.”

Dean licks his lips, eyes roaming her face. “I know.”

(Y/N) leaves him with no room as she closes the space that was between them. “It’s cute that you’re getting embarrassed to tell me what sexual thoughts are going through your head right now.”

“I’m not embarrassed.” Dean says unconvincingly.

“Hm, then tell me.”

When he stays quiet, biting the inside of his lip, he feels her fingers pull on his belt loops.

“I’m thinking about you fucking me in this closet. Taking that tie off and shoving it in my mouth, so no one can hear me. Or you can tie my hands behind my back and pull my panties down, make me bend over-“

Dean cuts her off with a hard kiss. He feels her feel his cock through his black slacks. Switching their positions, he drops his hands to her skirt, bunching it up.

While he’s busy, pulling down her panties, (Y/N)’s undoing his belt. She pulls out his cock, spiting in her hand, she begins to steady jerk him off. Dean has her suck on his fingers before dropping them to her clit.

Her free hand lands on his arm as she puts her forehead on his chest.

“Didn’t think you’d ever be this wet at work?”

Her only response is a tightened hand on his bicep. When she slows her hand down on his dick, he places his hand over hers, resuming her motion.

Making her spread her legs, he dips his fingers inside her.

He hears the breakroom door open and stops. Apparently, (Y/N) doesn’t care because she steps out of her panties and throws her arms around Dean’s neck and hops up. Dean quickly catches her.

“We should probably wait.” Dean whispers.

She kisses him and Dean’s mind quickly changes. He allows her to direct his dick inside herself.

The breakroom door closes and she moans softly into his ear. She pulls back to put her forehead against his.

“You can’t say it, but you can do it.” She says quietly, breathing heavily.

“You think this is somethin’, wait ‘til I get you in a bed.” He drops her down on himself.

She kisses him roughly.

Dean can feel himself getting close, but he holds on. (Y/N) cums with her head buried in his neck. Letting her down, Dean’s reaches for a napkin roll, ready to cum. He’s shocked when she drops down and puts her mouth around him. Seeing the shock in his face, she pulls off smirking. Dean reaches down to have her go back where she was. He cums, deeply groaning.

When he’s finished, she pulls off and swipes up her panties.

They don’t say anything as they pull themselves together. Dean sees an air fresher can and picks it up, spraying.

Finished, he reaches for the door.

“What, no kiss goodbye?”

He smiles as he looks back at her. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he captures her lips and drops a hand to squeeze her ass.

“Maybe I can take you up on that offer to take me to bed later.” She says with a smile.

“It’s available whenever you want to.”

Giving him one more kiss, she exits the closet. Dean waits a few seconds before walking out also, turning out the light.

Again, no one realized they were gone.

He doesn’t get any work done for the rest of the day. In fact, neither one of them do because they are emailing each other back and forth.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always welcomed!!! <3


End file.
